


Too Important To Destroy

by Eleanor Green (eldestmuse)



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Roswell (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldestmuse/pseuds/Eleanor%20Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of drabbles inspired by "space" and  "time," with "too important to destroy" as the unifying theme.</p><p>#1, from Alia's POV, diverges from canon in that Paul dies in the duel with Feyd.<br/>#2, from Tess' POV, diverges in that she wasn't lying when she said her son couldn't survive on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Important To Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response a sfverse landcomm lj challenge:
> 
> Challenge: Your task is to either make an icon or write a drabble for each of the two categories, "space" and "time". You can write two drabbles, make two icons, or do one of each, but you can only use each category once. Icons must fit lj standards, and drabbles must be 100-120 words. Feel free to interpret the categories any way you wish.

**#1 Alia: Time**

The Bene Gesserit may whisper _abomination_ , but I am the last of the Atreides and too important to destroy.

When Paul fell to _kanly_ and a poisoned dart, the Lady Jessica was left with two choices -- return to the Sisterhood, or flee again to the desert with the Fremen.

Her beloved Duke was dead, and her son, and even her only grandson, Leto II. House Atreides stood defeated at the sight of what should have been our greatest triumph, by her own Harkonnen cousin.

Is it any wonder she returned to her roots, where her daughter would be safe?

 **#2 Tess: Space**

They stole my son. Zan's son.

Max's son, really.

But there's nothing I can do, from prison. Is there?

I am not a queen, here--only a _former_ queen. Mother to a puppet heir, and thus, a threat.

He couldn't survive Earth. He can survive here, even if he will live his life as a tool. Kivar must have the royal seal under his control for war to end.

Antar will be a better place. It's something but it's not enough.

Zan's mother still lives. She still has contacts. My son cannot survive Earth, but then, neither could I, once.

 


End file.
